Mythological Apocalypse
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Two gods from different mythologies meets at the beginning of the end every time. Or were they really gods to begin with? No matter how much time has passed, when she looked at him, she always saw the wild, pink-haired boy she had fallen in love with. NALU Supernatural AU


**Hi guys, welcome to another one shot that failed to become a chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel stared almost regretfully at the planet below. It was once a safe-haven for himself. One that he had finally learned to call home. His body was completely destroyed by the battle that killed all the gods, except him. Somehow, he managed to survive the largest attack that had befallen earth. It was most certainly weird seeing the landscapes lonely without humans, as they put it.

He didn't even know how it came to this. He was just merely roaming the earth until a large explosion just came out of nowhere, stabbing the God of Fire with excruciating pain. Thankfully, he had summoned his strongest fire defense, just barely saving him in the nick of time.

The explosion had been almost another harsh reminder in history, written with many others, of the one where this time, there were no survivors. History had written of the many heroes and warriors that defeated their opponents. This time, it was a defeat that left literally no one to tell the tale.

Now that this planet had been rid of all sort of things. It was lonely.

"Go towards the South." He called out to the four fire dragons that directed his chariot. He didn't know what happened. His brain couldn't recall the wanted but bitter memories. Every time he tried, it only just showed a blank state. The fire that emitted from his chariot roared powerfully as he directed the dragons to roam the empty fields. Is this what they called in the human language, the end of the world?

It was almost dusk and yet the world didn't look as beautiful as it should be. There was not a sighting of any human anywhere.

"Master Zhurong?" One of the dragons requested and the named male turned his head. That was his title. He was a very important personage in the Chinese mythology and Chinese fold religion. Zhongli li Zhurong – the God of Fire and of the South. But other than his titled name, it was simply Natsu Dragneel. A silent message was passed from their eyes and Natsu nodded accordingly.

"Apologies, perhaps just settle on a clearing. The night is about to befall." Upon his orders, the large fire dragons led their master to an open setting on a high mountain to keep an eye on the land. Natsu stepped off the chariots and willed a large fire to stay with the dragons.

"I'll be back." The dragon's nodded at the message and rested as the God of Fire began to walk to the edge of the mountain, overlooking the large landscape. Night was beginning to fall and the stars were appearing slowly one by one in the dark blue skies.

"It's sad, isn't it?" A voice echoed beautifully and the Fire God turned quickly to the person speaking to him. No one was around him. Immediately, he summoned his fire to his arms and seven small orbs of fire to encircle him as a protective manner. A small ring of fire formed around the deity for extra protection but a giggle escaped and the male called forth a ball of fire into his hand, ready to attack.

"No need for that. I come peacefully." The voice spoke again. Judging by the sound of her voice and gentle demeanor, the Fire God hesitantly obeyed.

"Where are you?" It wasn't a questioned. It was command. The fire still burned around him in an intimidating manner. "Show yourself." The giggle came again. Almost like a distant echo bouncing off the mountains.

"I'm afraid I can't fulfill that request. I can only show myself during the day. It would be too difficult to do so now."

"Who are you?" There was a light laughter that rang in the sky.

"Me? What an honor. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Or my titled name; Nwt, Goddess of the sky in the Ennead of Ancient Egyptian religion." The fire from Natsu's hands disappeared instantly. Pink eyes raised slightly at the new intel.

"The Ancient Egyptian religion? How can that be? I originated from the Ancient Chinese religion. I have not heard of such religions ever correlating."

"Likewise, Zhurong-li, but it seems that we are the only ones left. The end of the world has already occurred and I doubt any of them would be coming back." The voice replied.

"The end of the world. Does this mean that civilization is not going to come back? Has the earth finally became inhabitant? Is this the end of the human race?"

"Your faith in the humans are too weak, Zhurong-li, you of all people know that even if the world was to end, they always find a way to strive. From before the beginning of time, until present, the humans always survived somehow." Natsu looked up to the stars as it sparkled. As numerous as the sands on the sea shore, it really brought back a nostalgic feeling when he imagined them as humans.

"You're too naïve, Nwt," Natsu spoke, closing his eyes as the breeze blew softly, there was a moment of silence until the voice spoke again.

"I'd much prefer that you call me Lucy. The name of Nwt is only just a proud title." Natsu opened his eyes. It was very strange for two Gods from different religions, from different beliefs to meet. Nevertheless, to even exchange such normal pleasantries.

"As you wish. I would also appreciate if you call me Natsu." The pink-haired God spoke, turning briskly away to walk back to where he had allowed his dragons to rest. "We will meet here. At this spot."

"Are you asking for us to meet?" His legs froze in place. Almost slowly, he turned to where the voice was coming from. Barely batting an eyelash as he stared into nothing boredly.

"I'm not asking." He said slowly, emphasizing on the last word, "I'm telling you." There was a scoffing sound that echoed but the fire god chose to ignore it. Whether this 'Lucy' person was coming or not, that's her problem. Nevertheless, he tracked back to where his dragons laid.

* * *

It had been an interesting morning for the God of Fire. Awoken by the light breeze, he squinted his dark-olive eyes awake – slowly adjusting his vision to the plain fields. The dragons were standing protectively around him whilst he slowly sat up, brushed his clothes from the wrinkles and stood.

In the daylight, the area seemed lonelier than before. His eyes wandered further to the horizon. Nothing more than just clumps of green and brown decorated the world. A little blue from a stream just nearby irked his interest.

"Ah~ what a glorious morning." A voice came from above and his head turned upwards. A hand outstretched to stop his dragons from attacking violently at the newcomer. Natsu's eyes narrowed. Obviously not liking the way this person just descended nearby.

"Wow – and hello to you too, Natsu." The blonde muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the pink-haired god watched the woman descend from the sky.

"You're pretty early." He mentioned. Signaling for his dragon's to let them be. His eyes roamed over the goddess once more. _Nwt _or Lucy, was dressed in a simple Egyptian attire that accentuated her clothes. The gold plating that hung around her neck and the gold bands that decorated her arms and wrist.

A beautiful goddess, no doubt.

Heart skipped and hands began to get clammy, the fire god clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm very punctual with my time. Habit from my job to ensure the daylight and darkness." The girl replied, stepping foot on solid ground. She casted a glimpse to him only for a brief of time. He just stared at her with such a cool and collected gaze. After realizing that he was staring, his eyes snapped angrily away from her.

"I see that you're unhappy." Natsu blinked. He frowned at such a statement made boldly by the Egyptian goddess seemingly without shame.

"Unhappy? What makes you think that?" The blonde laughed – it sounded like bells tinkling in a warm summer breeze.

"Nothing," she smiled warmly at him with a shake of her head, "nothing at all." Instead, she eyed the Fire god warily. She took a hesitant step towards him and offered a smile.

One of the brightest smiles that completely blinded his vision and exploded inside his mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zhon-Natsu." He blinked at the sudden courtesy before nodding. Unclasping his hands from behind his back, turning around and making his way down the mountain, the fire god made no attempt at saying anything else. Turning his head slightly to jerk his head towards her in a silent comment to follow him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lucy."

He didn't know why or how but, just having the blonde beside him, it felt familiar. There was something about the blonde goddess who only just entered his life. It was too new and too _different._ He didn't understand why suddenly, his heart beat a little too fast and his stomach flopped a bit too much. Nevertheless, there was something. Something that attracted him to her.

It was that familiar feeling.

A feeling that made him want to just stay by her side for as long as he could.

* * *

The second day didn't seem better.

Just a few hours of sleeping, the Fire God plucked himself from the ground and scouted the area a few more times. After meeting Lucy yesterday, it felt nothing more than just meeting with an old friend.

"I assume there are no signs of survivors." The pinkette muttered, his eyes scanning the empty vast lands.

He had ordered them to turn around abruptly. Checking the clouds and noting that Lucy would be arriving soon. After leaving his dragons to themselves, the fire god slipped away from the mountain and stalked down to the area where Lucy had requested to meet from now on.

"You actually came."

His attention was turned upwards and he watched slowly as the blonde descended down until her feet touched the ground. There was a tired smile on her face but nevertheless, it reached the corners of her eyes.

"There are a few things to talk about." He responded, turning his heels and heading away towards the area where he saw the oasis.

* * *

It had only been a few days since the two deities began to finally accustom to each other's presence. Natsu would wait faithfully for her to descend down to earth and they would roam the earth together until she leaves again in the early evening. Until then, they had only been talking about the simpler times and exchanging stories from their own history.

"Perhaps there's a reason why we are the only ones left." Lucy had mused during the afternoon. They had found an oasis. Settling beside the cool rocks and the small water fountain, the two founded a shady area to continue with the conversation.

"That maybe so," Natsu responded, tugging at one of the plants curiously.

"You don't speak much, do you?"

"Only when necessary." A moment of silence passed by slowly.

"Tell me more about yourself, Natsu." This seemed to catch the pinkette off-guard. He turned his head slowly towards her. Something about himself? Like what? He voiced this concern to her. Of course, she giggled at him.

"Anything. Your dreams. Your friends. Your plans. Anything." There was something in her voice that made him question her motive.

"There isn't much to know about." He began unsurely, twisting a leaf in his hands, "all besides the obvious fact that I reign from the Chinese mythology. Dreams? I don't have any. My friends are dead and my plans for the future is unsure at this point." There was an audible sigh which captured his attention. His head turned to look at the blonde goddess who shook her head slightly.

"You're so depressing. It's almost like I'm listening to a eulogy." Lucy stated, inching closer to the fire wielder. Aware of this movement, Natsu narrowed his eyes warningly at her. Suddenly, her mouth opened again.

"What about love?" The pinkette blinked at her suggestion. That certainly had caught him off-guard.

"Love?" Repeating the word carefully. The word send his world shattering almost in an instant. The way it had been suddenly pressed on him, only caused the male to feel a sense of stabbing pain through his chest. It was as if this 'love' thing had brought unexplainable feelings. He squeezed his palms together. Knowing that if he looked up, he'll just see her brown eyes staring back at him.

"I don't know anything about love," He swallowed thickly. It was a lie.

He knew that Lucy saw through his lie.

Thankfully, the topic had been dropped and Lucy was talking about her links to the Egyptian mythology. He had asked a few questions regarding some of the gods she spoke of, namely Ra, and allowed her to continue once he was satisfied with her answer.

"What happened there?" Lucy asked, looking down at his bare chest.

"Where?"

"About that scar?" He blinked. Before looking down at his chest. His silent question was answered by the blonde, "I mean the one at your hip."

A finger pointed at the large scar that was just barely healed.

Blank memories flushed into his mind as it brought a fresh wave of pain and anger. His jaw clenched and fists tightened by his side. Just being _aware _of that particular scar brought a furious rush to himself. He slowly looked at her. Carefully maintaining his emotions in check.

"Battle scar." He answered simply. Obviously with the tone of his voice for Lucy to drop the conversation. A large palm rested on top of the scar, covering its uniqueness from brown eyes. "I don't know how I got it." _And yet it made him very furious._

Their conversation had stopped for the rest of the entire afternoon when Lucy stood up abruptly. Dusting off the imaginary specks of dust that may have stuck to her clothing. Natsu followed suit, wondering why the Egyptian woman seemed to be making a move suddenly – noting that this wasn't the time she usually leaves.

"Is there something wrong?" His question seemed to startle the blonde and she laughed nervously, a little bit too forceful. Hands clasping unsurely at the front, lacing her fingers together.

"No. I have to go now." He could tell that she was lying.

"Why now?" She looked to him in shock.

"Because," she began slowly, "its part of my responsibility as the Nwt Goddess." Her words didn't seem to persuade the Fire God who only clenched his jaw before turning his back on her. He won't question her. She can do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Do what you want." He hissed. "I don't care."

He had left her in order to berate himself. What had he been thinking? The way he had reacted to her seemed absurd. She had always slipped away eventually, always faithfully doing what she does and faithfully returning back to his side.

Natsu climbed the last bit of ground before stalking his way to sit beside his dragons. Sensing their master's anger, the creatures didn't say anything at his sudden arrival. The pink-haired male sat in the middle of them. The wheels of his mind turning. Although he was not happy that Lucy had to leave early, he appreciated her faithfulness to a world with no occupants.

With this in mind, he watched as the Egyptian goddess danced the sky until it was night. The way her body wove the night sky and plastered the stars in their place. It was until he realize that he had been staring up the night sky for a while, he ripped his gaze away and focused on the creatures around him. A guilty feeling growing.

"I'm sorry Lucy." His voice echoed just barely above a whisper.

"For what?"

"For leaving you."

There was a brief pause. "I'm not mad. There's no need to apologize."

He hesitated for a bit. Unsure of whether to express his feelings or emotions first. Going with the former, he stood up and looked up to the stars in the dark sky. Appreciating its brilliance. More importantly, appreciating the woman who brought these magnificent pieces together.

"Come back to me, Lucy. Tomorrow." He paused, "I want to keep talking." _With you_ \- a nagging voice echoed in his heart. He ignored the way his stomach fluttered. The way it was suddenly hard to breath and the way his heart pounded in his chest.

"Of course."

Her words seemed to lift the burden somehow on his shoulders. Confined with her words, the fire god retreated back to the dragons and laid beside them. His eyes slowly enclosing on the stars above and wondering if they ever moved at all.

* * *

She hadn't showed up.

Natsu had paced the same spot since morning. After it reached the early afternoon, his worries had become frantic. Legs stomped over to the mountains and his heart was beating with worry and fear. Sensing their master's wavering power, the dragons lifted themselves and descended down the mountains where Natsu stood.

"She's didn't come." Natsu began to explain but caught himself. His heart was beating frantically in wonder and worry for the blonde goddess. It hadn't even occurred to him that perhaps she was just occupied with something at the moment.

"Let's go." He ordered his dragons and fire roared to life. Stepping into the fiery chariot, the creatures exploded in a burst of heat as they swarmed into the skies. Natsu scanned the land for a sign of a blonde goddess. Eyeing out every crook and corner from in the sky.

"Lucy." He whispered beneath his breath. Surely she would respond to him right?

"Lucy!" His whispering turned into frantic shouting. His fire danced into tan palms and he sent them everywhere where they roamed the earth. His creature looked worryingly to each other before glancing to their master, who was restless without the blonde.

_"Natsu…"_ it was there, just drifting in the wind but it was there and it was all that mattered to him at the moment. Hearing the familiarity in its voice, the fire god darted to his eyes to where the wind had brought her voice to him.

"Where are you, Lucy?" He yelled. It was so hard to let go when he still heard the voice in his head. He couldn't surrender because the ropes of hope was coming apart but was still hanging like a thread.

_"No… it's okay. Everything will be fine." _Her voice whispered to him. Everything will be fine? What was she talking about?

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." He answered, ready for another response from the blonde but silence replied at his enquiry.

_"Everything is okay, Natsu. I promise. I'm just sort of…restless at the moment."_ Her voice shook so much that it convinced the fire god that she was telling the truth. Without resting, he guided the fiery reigns on the dragons and directed them to the sky.

"No. You're coming with me."

_"No… please. I just need a little more time to adjust. I'm sorry, Natsu." _Her voice was just above a whisper. A bit more urgent. Just enough to assure him that she was okay and perhaps she just needed a little bit of space between the both of them.

"You said you'll be here with me."

_"And I am. Just not physically." _There was a brief moment of silence, _"I promise I'll be there tomorrow. I just need time."_

"I'll be waiting then." He retreated back down below the clouds. Whether it was just his imagination or the way the wind whipped at his face, it was like a sound of sobbing that reached his ears.

* * *

Morning seemed to drawl longer than Natsu anticipated. He barely slept properly that night. His mind conflicted over his actions and heart conflicted of why he had become so affected by something so small. The fire god washed up at the waters before making his way to where he usually met Lucy in the morning.

He stood at the same spot where he'd wait for Lucy to appear. Once the clouds rolled to the side and a figure appeared, he straightened up a bit and watched for her descend. The goddess placed her feet on the solid ground before their eyes met briefly. Sudden memories seemed to display words from last night into his mind and obviously, it was recalled in hers too.

The blonde snapped her eyes away from his.

"Don't do that." He said suddenly, a familiar heat tinged at his cheeks. The goddess still looked away from him. This action causing the fire god to growl softly. Taking a step towards her, his hand outstretched to hers. Taking note of the way it tensed under his touch. Her eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Don't look away from me." He stated. Fingers grasping her chin and tilting it to himself. Dark green orbs bore into chocolate.

"I want this… whatever this is…." He stopped momentarily. Unsure of what he wanted. He clenched his jaw tightly before opening his mouth again.

"I want you to stay. With me. Here." He said slowly. Pausing to find the right words to convey. A blush seemed to spread across her features and the blonde nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for yesterday too. I'm…. trying." He continued. She smiled warmly before gently pushing his hand away from her face and suddenly, Natsu felt like the air was knocked out of him. Looking down, the blonde goddess had wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing him close until he was suddenly unsure where to place his hands.

"I told you," she whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "I told you that there's no need to apologize."

The sudden growing feeling inside him stirred slowly. Eventually, his arms fell until it wrapped themselves around the Egyptian goddess. Squeezing her close to him until she laughed and exclaimed that she couldn't breathe. His chin rested on the top of her head. Eyes close and a breath of relief escaped his lips.

Promising himself to be better.

"I promise I won't hurt you like that anymore." He didn't sense the way the blonde froze up in his arms after his words escaped his lips.

"I'd never imagine you to be affectionate. That's a first." A voice piqued from underneath his chin but he chose to ignore it.

* * *

It had only been a few more days after that incident.

"That wasn't very nice." Lucy drawled as they sat at the same oasis again. This time, Natsu had become more vocal and had opened more to the conversation. He had just finished sharing his own piece of history with her. A piece that was reeking with male egoism and stroked by the proudest glint, shinier than the sun.

"It can't be helped. I am rather amazing at basically anything." He responded boredly but the smug grin on his face told Lucy that he was enjoying this.

"I hope Karma gets you." The blonde muttered. Eyes rolling as Natsu shrugged a bit too humbly for her taste.

"That'd be the day." He grinned at her wickedly. Ignoring the way his heart jumped a little when she returned one of her own sparkling smiles.

"What about you, Lucy?" His question threw her off. He didn't know himself what he meant by that. She seemed startled by his sudden question.

"About me? What about me?" She spoke too quickly. This trait didn't go by the fire god who remained silent at this sudden action. Instead, he averted his eyes to the waters that was capsuled by the oasis.

"Have you experienced this 'love'?" He answered. Feeling partly proud of how he managed to turn the tables to her in the same way she had yesterday. The blonde sputtered and he noticed how the tips of ears turned red and the apples of her cheeks were dusted in light pink.

"W-what? D-Don't be ridiculous." She heaved, "I don't even think of that aspect ever." She added to cement her early statements. Huffing her chest and folding her arms in a defensive manner.

"Why?" It was a simple yet complex question. Natsu watched as her mouth gaped open, as if to answer him again but no words escaped. Instead, her facial expressions were crossed with a frown and sadness.

"Because love is fleeting, Natsu." She responded shakily. "Love is something that I'm scared of. It is one thing I fear because once I have it, I'm scared of losing it. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect that love." There seemed to be another sentence that wanted to follow after but the blonde chose not to say.

Natsu watched her carefully. Noting how the goddess had tensed up at the sudden mention. Scared and afraid like a vulnerable human. He looked away from her. His heart throbbed a bit and it was confusing him. Seeing her, a goddess no doubt, reacting like this made him feel uncertain of why she would fear love. It was quite obvious to him that something badly happened to her – something that evolved around love.

Seeing Lucy scared didn't sit well with the fire god. After growing used to the Egyptian woman, his fondness for her only increased ever since he had turned his back on her that one time. His mind raced to figure out what he can do.

"Come." He said abruptly, jumping to his feet and walking away from the oasis. The blonde that was behind him jumped and ran beside him. Her breathing ragged and steps followed like a pattern with his own. Each step leading to the mountain where his dragons were currently resting. Reaching to the top, his dragons watched the fire god approach them with a determined step.

"Master Zhurong Li." They echoed and quickly stance themselves with a bow. He nodded at them before reaching for Lucy and tugging her to his side. His grip on her arm squeezed tightly but not enough to hurt the blonde. The goddess sputtering with all sorts of words that made no sense.

"This is Lucy. Protect her with your lives. That's an order."

"W-What? N-Natsu, I don't need-"He turned to her with determination burning in his eyes. His grip on her told the blonde that he was serious with the sudden action.

"Don't be scared to fall in love, Lucy." He stated. Hands releasing their grip on her arms and gathering into her fingers, squeezing them assuredly. "Don't ever be afraid to love. As long as you're here with me, I'll protect you and that love."

He didn't know what Lucy had been through. Regardless of having just met her, his mind was made up to protect her from the dangers of love. He'll make sure of it.

Natsu sat on a nearby rock. Watching the Egyptian woman laugh and bicker with his creatures. Ever since his bold façade, the blonde had turned to him and stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Digging her heels deeply as she can. Cursing her actions, the dragons had bursted out laughing at the sudden action of the newcomer. Already drawn to another deity that could make their master swear profanities to the wind.

"You've changed, Master." One of the dragons beside him noted. The pink-haired god glanced at the creature. Eyes warning yet welcoming.

"You aren't usually welcoming to strangers. You were very hesitant to having someone close to you. I'm surprised to see this woman from another mythology by your side. Can I assume that something had happened?"

Natsu looked at the way Lucy giggled. He wasn't too sure what happened either. Despite being a man of few words, Natsu couldn't think of one word that described why he would act like this.

"I'm not quite sure myself." He replied honestly. Eyes lingering over the Egyptian goddess who suddenly looked towards him and beamed brightly. He sighed loudly before running a hand through his long pink tress.

After he had turned his back on Lucy, he had become more aware to how much his actions were affecting her. The silent promise to himself was all he had to assure himself that it was a mistake that he would never want to make again. Everything that he was feeling now was new.

"I'm just…. intrigued by her quirkiness."

"I've been by your side for a very long time and I had not seen you react to anyone like this." The dragon chuckled lightly, "I think the word you're looking for is attracted."

"Watch it." The pinkette warned but the both of them knew it was simply an empty threat.

"Is it perhaps, love?" The pinkette snapped his head towards the dragon who only stared back. A sudden breeze blew but the two held their gaze. Eventually, the fire god looked away, eyes darting down to the ground and carefully observing the texture of the dirt.

"No."

"Really?" The dragon didn't sound convinced. "It does look like it to me."

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"If you say so, master Zhurong Li." The dragon mused with a small smile and closing one eye, "You know what they say - there's a river in Egypt called denial."

"And you know what is also there?" Natsu countered, standing up and brushing the imaginary dusts off from him,

"What?"

Natsu looked at the dragon with a wicked glint in his eyes. A smug grin on his lips as if the dragon words was the funniest thing he'd heard all day.

"Dead bodies. And I'd hate to see a dragon be part of the numbers."

"I know your past."

They sat under a shady area in the oasis. After accosting to the weather, the Egyptian god suggested for the two to have a dip in the cool waters. Natsu didn't respond to the idea, rather, peeled his clothes off first and going in.

The blushing goddess barely had time to turn around when he had decided to strip in front of her. Her mouth screaming nonsense to the wind whilst demanding him to turn while she strip as well. After walking in, the deep sigh of relaxation escaped her lips until the words flowed to Natsu's ears.

"What did you just say?"

"I know your past. I know everything that happened." There was a brief moment of silence as the blonde paused momentarily.

"Why now?" Natsu broke through her sentence. Leaving the blonde with her mouth slightly opened. Unsure. He cupped his hands in the water and peered at the murky waters. His olive colored eyes raised hesitantly to meet hers.

"What about wishes? Is there something that you wished to be granted?" The blonde replied, ignoring his question and following suit of cupping a handful of water in her palms.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Letting the water fall and creating ripples in the water. He didn't know what she was playing at. He didn't know what the point of all these questions was but somehow, it was just suffocating being cornered. It wasn't something that happened on a daily basis, especially to him.

"You don't know?"

He stared down. "I don't."

"Not even to be human again?"

The immediate silence was deafening. Hard eyes were met with brown orbs. The silence. The atmosphere. It was choking the both of them. Hesitant, the fire god gently brushed his hand over the waters. Causing the liquid to ripple again.

"What do you want from me, Lucy? What do you desire?" He stared at her. Calculating but remaining cool and calm. The blonde opened her mouth to respond, eyes staying fixed on him. Almost trying to see through him.

"I want the truth, Natsu." She replied before turning away. An obvious action that declared her departure.

"And I want to know why this happened," He retorted impatiently, "Why we were the only ones left in this world. Why are we still here and what's the purpose of all of this." She made a move to step out. With dignity, the fire god turned his back as well. Hearing her feet trod softly on the banks and heading towards the trees where she had hung her clothes.

"You're not the only one that has changed." At this, he snapped his head back towards her. Fully clothed, the blonde sat on a nearby rock near the trees and where the oasis held its waters.

"I'm only just a reincarnation of the Egyptian Goddess, Nwt. I did tell you my name. Because that is my real name. Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Obviously confused at her words that seemed to make absolutely no sense to him.

"You've got to be more specific. I'm not a fan of riddles." The blonde sighed before tucking an escaped strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Leaning down until her elbow rested on her thighs.

"I was once human. And I knew you too."

* * *

"I remember everything about that particular life." They sat down back at the top of the mountain. After the brief shock, Natsu had moved out of the water, dressed quickly and commented simply for the blonde to follow him.

After they had reached the mountain, he pulled the blonde down and sat her in front of him. His breathing was ragged and his facial features twisted into a frown.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." Suddenly, the familiar feeling that he had the first time they met bubbled within him. He couldn't remember his past. So, hearing a goddess, a deity from another mythology, express her abilities to recall her past and also to reveal his own. With a surprise that she knew someone that he grieved for.

"I can't, Natsu. You see, there's a blessing behind every curse." She looked at him sorrowfully. "There's a reason why things happened the way they did. There were sacrifices made in order to create someone's happiness."

"Tell me Lucy. I can't deal with not knowing anything. I don't know who I am. I don't know my past. I don't know why I'm here or why I'm the only one that made it this far. I don't know." His words were rushed. "I don't know why I felt familiar with you when we first met. I don't know why my body moved to make sure you aren't alone."

The dragons stirred lightly to the sudden change of atmosphere. Slowly raising their heads to the two deities that had settled amongst them in the bright afternoon. Despite the heat, the fiery creatures noticed how cold their eyes had changed. Namely, from their own master. Whose face was torn between shock and restlessness.

"We were once the bestest of friends." The blonde began, waving a hand in the air and summoning the stars directly above them to shine brightly, completely overpowering the light of the sun. Images began to shine and display directly in front of them.

"You, Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, and I, Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage of Fairy Tail, met at the Hargeon train station. Ever since then, you brought me to the Fairy Tail Guild." The images appeared more vivid and displayed a lost blonde girl in the midst of many women and a pink-haired boy that was crouched on the ground with a blue cat. After her words, the images shifted to various faces from the guild.

"We were called the strongest team in Fairy Tail. We had our adventures. Our fun. Our moments with everyone." This time, the faces shifted to a group of people. A black-haired guy summoning ice that seemed to get on his nerves just by pure sight. A red-haired haired woman wavering a sword dangerously at something. A small timid blue haired girl that was gathering the wind around herself. A large black-haired male with piercings evolving into metal. A blue haired girl that was shouting something and water rushing out like an attack. Three cats. Blue, white and black, flying above them all.

"We were fighting the hardest battle. A mission had gone wrong and the world was about to pay the consequences. At this point, it was just only the both of us against the enemy." She paused momentarily. Not trusting herself to continue as Natsu could see the blonde fighting her inner battles. She bit her lip to bring herself back to reality. The reality that Natsu was before her at this moment.

"You don't have to-"

"No. You deserve the truth." She took a deep breath. "It was only the two of us left. There was a choice – a cruel one." Eyes raised and brown eyes were filled with tears. "It was us or the world."

Natsu looked down after seeing her tears on the edge of falling. Somehow, just hearing that last sentence brought a feeling from deep within him. The more she revealed, the more images that she displayed, the more his heart began to throb at its familiarity. At _her familiarity. _

"It was-"

"Us." She finished numbly. However, her words sounded more choked than before. "but there was a catch."

"The world will be saved – in exchange for us."

"I don't understand."

Lucy let out a shaky laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to." She reached out and grasped his hand affectionate. In a way that it felt as if he was going to disappear from her soon. Her laugh turned into silent sobs and her grip was shaky on his hand.

"Each time the truth is revealed to you, our worlds shatter. Our own worlds. Right now, we are living in a parallel universe where our real beings have stopped existing." Suddenly, a shimmering light began to glow everywhere. The sky began to crack and darkness started to blind the sun.

"In exchange to save the world, your existence and memories have been sacrificed because you hold them so closely to yourself. And my…" she paused, the tears finally falling, "life has been used to anchor us to continue living, be it in parallel universes. Just to continue living."

"Basically a life line." He cut through bluntly. "As long as you're alive, the both of us will live." She nodded slowly. His vision began to blur in a moment. Fleeting memories of her words were recalled to his mind and he was suddenly filled with those 'memories' she had spoken so fondly of.

Colors were rushing past him like a kaleidoscope. It was spinning too fast until he couldn't see past the current predicament. People were looking at him. Each person saying something that would make the lump in his throat seem a bit too large to swallow.

_Aye sir!_

_Why don't you say that to my face, you candle wax?_

_Natsu. Your enthusiasm is admirable but I won't fight you._

_It is a healing spell that Grandine taught me, especially with motion sickness._

_I'd rather eat forks frozen than to be stuck in the same place with Salamander._

_Thank you for that, Juvia appreciates it._

Faces that he knew passed by him once again and immediately, it was hard to breath. One more face appeared in his line of vision. Her face cracked like a broken porcelain doll that had fallen to the darkness.

_It was always more fun together_

"Why do you remind me then?!" He yelled out at her as the world around him turned empty like a blank canvas. The dragons that once surrounded them disappeared. Faintly disappearing completely beside them. The sky had cracked into nothingness.

"If you knew that each time I remember, you know that you'll only disappear and we begin this never-ending cycle!" He was yelling. Crying. Something. He reached over towards her and grasped her arm. Only for a silent cry of frustration escaped his lips. His arms had pushed right through her.

"I want to keep those memories alive. I'd rather be reincarnated a thousand times than let your memories of Fairy Tail be lost forever."

"No…" he murmured to himself, "NO. NOO NOOOOO!"

She only smiled at him with the tears fluttering. Rolling down and disappearing.

"Well, I should only pre-warn you though. The downside for this reincarnation thing is that we feel the last thing before we stopped existing." She smiled widely,

"I'll see you soon, Natsu."

His lips moved on its own.

"**LUCE**!"

* * *

He didn't even know how it came to this.

It was a fine Friday night where he came with a couple of friends to watch a film at the cinema. He was just watching a sad film on the large cinematic screen until a large, explosive feeling just came out of nowhere, stabbing the pinkette with excruciating pain. Forcing him to grasp his chest and breathe heavily to relieve it all. Popcorn and drink forgotten on the chair beside him.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Suddenly, the pain stopped. It was just filled with the soft light emitting from the cinema screen and a blonde girl peering at him. Holding her own bucket of popcorn. Feet perched up on the chair in front. Sensing his sudden erratic movement, the blonde quickly offered a warm smile and putting a hand up in a surrender gesture.

"No need for that. I come peacefully." She said with a sad smile.

* * *

**And that's another one shot done. I actually planned for it to be chapter story but I'm already having a hard time with 3 other chapter stories so I won't add to that pile. lol**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


End file.
